From EP 1 453 170 A2 a device is known for running a plurality of conducting elements between a first element and a second element, which are rotatable relative to each other around an axis of rotation, the conducting elements containing an electric line and/or a fluid line, wherein one end of each conducting element is held in place on the first element by a mounting element and the other end thereof is held in place on the second element by a mounting element. A plurality of conducting elements are divided into a first and a second group, the first group of conducting elements being run so as to extend through an inner hole of the inner tube element and the second group of conducting elements being run so as to extend through a ring-shaped gap that is formed between the inner tube element and the outer tube element. In this way a device for running conducting elements is to be provided which may be applied simply to a part having an outer element and an inner element which are rotatable relative to each other, such as for example a swivel-base part of a robot, in particular a joint part, and which requires a small space for installation and permits a demand for a large range of relative motion between the outer element and the inner element.
The object of the invention is to create a conducting line protection device for an industrial robot which is capable of protecting power lines using simple means.